Aliento diabólico
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: El mal también puede manifestarse en una iglesia.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencia: **Ligero AU, consentimiento muy dudoso, manipulación emocional, moral victoriana.

**Aclaración: **Debido a la naturaleza inquietante que tiene la historia recomiendo encarecidamente que si te incomoda alguna de las advertencias mencionadas anteriormente no sigas adelante con la lectura. Por cierto, al escribir esto, de ninguna manera busco fetichizar la dinámica aquí descrita.

* * *

La historia sucede en _Phantom Blood_

* * *

Erina cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba centrar su atención en la oración que su mente repetía de manera monótona. La culpa estaba carcomiendo su consciencia. De alguna manera, sentía que traicionó vilmente a Jonathan cuando Dio le robó su primer beso.

Quería contarle a su madre pero estaba segura de que ella terminaría culpándola por lo sucedido. Por lo tanto, la iglesia era el único lugar en el que se sentía verdaderamente tranquila, en compañía de Dios, Él sí comprendía la magnitud de su vergüenza. Aun así, todavía existían momentos en que su mente tambaleaba. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía permitir que un patán como Dio arruinase su vida.

Después de ese fatal beso, Erina evitó la presencia de Jonathan como la peste misma, era incapaz de mirar su rostro sin sentir una puñalada de culpa en su pecho. Ella esperaba que las oraciones ayudaran a limpiar su consciencia, de esa manera, podría reencontrarse, al fin, con su amado sin sentir ninguna carga.

Nunca, en sus quince años de vida se había sentido tan angustiada.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose rompió la línea de sus reflexiones. Erina se mordió los labios, pensativa. Por lo general, a esta hora no había nadie en la iglesia pues la mayoría de los feligreses se encontraban trabajando.

—Hola, dulce Erina —una voz sedosa resonó en el lugar.

La piel de la muchacha se erizó cuando escuchó ese sonido. Con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, se puso de pie.

—¡Dio! —ella gritó.

Él sonrió traviesamente, como si le divirtiera su evidente miedo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Erina preguntó con voz firme, no quería parecer débil frente a él, jamás le daría ese placer.

—Quería disculparme —él respondió de manera condescendiente.

Erina lo miró con desconfianza. Sabía que sus palabras eran falsas. La mejilla todavía le ardía, aquello era un recordatorio sombrío de lo horrible que podía ser la personalidad de Dio, ¿cómo es que nadie lo había descubierto? Sintió mucha pena por Jonathan, debe ser duro convivir con una persona así.

—¿No me crees? —Dio mostró una mueca dramática de ofensa.

—Sé que no lo sientes —Erina retrocedió unos pasos.

Él se rió con fuerza, como si le hubieran contado un gran chiste, y caminó hacia ella.

A medida que la distancia se acortaba, Erina podía sentir el sudor acumulándose en su nuca.

Dio sonrió malévolamente, era una sonrisa tan distinta a las que solía mostrar a todo el mundo.

—Deja de jugar conmigo —Erina murmuró mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo.

—Yo, Dio, nunca haría algo así contigo. Después de todo, tú eres la chica a la que robé su primer beso. Eso no es poca cosa —él dijo con sorna.

Erina tembló sólo con recordar ese momento, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿No sabía cuánto la afectó eso?

—Vete —ella siseó, apretando los dientes.

Dio la miró con una ceja levantada parecía fascinado con ella.

—¿Por qué dudas de mis intenciones?

—Me golpeaste —Erina levantó la cabeza, enfrentándolo.

—Fuiste grosera conmigo —Dio contestó, indiferente.

Erina abrió la boca, lista para contestar pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta en el instante en que la distancia entre ella y Dio se acortó considerablemente. De repente, sintió una mano callosa sobre su mejilla ligeramente hinchada. El contacto heló sus huesos.

—Mis disculpas son sinceras, no es necesario desconfiar —él dijo con un tono de voz meloso.

Erina sintió un desagradable calor en su rostro. Odiaba la cercanía porque podía percibir, con perturbadora claridad, un aura pesada que parecía rodearlo. Era una cosa inherentemente maligna.

—Apártate, por favor —ella dijo con voz firme.

Dio la miró con alevosa diversión, entretenido con las reacciones que despertaba en ella.

—Soy un caballero, no me marcharé hasta haberme disculpado adecuadamente.

—Te perdono, ahora márchate —Erina se alejó bruscamente, sus ojos azules se clavaron en la lejana puerta, tal vez debería correr hacia ella.

De repente Dio agarró la muñeca de la muchacha, quien tembló ligeramente ante el contacto no deseado.

—Estás mintiendo, ¿cómo puedes ser tan falsa? —él preguntó afligidamente.

"Mira quién habla", resopló Erina mientras retorcía su muñeca en busca de liberación.

—Escucha lo que tengo que decir —Dio resopló, fingiendo exasperación.

—Está bien pero suéltame —ella no quería sonar tan débil pero el dolor se estaba acumulando en su brazo.

—Promételo —Dio siseó, todo rastro de amabilidad se eliminó de su voz.

Erina afirmó con la cabeza rápidamente, deseosa de ser liberada de ese brutal agarre. Entonces, él la soltó.

—Sólo quiero compensarte, no necesitas ser tan arisca —Dio tarareó alegremente.

Erina no se dignó a responder, en cambio, lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos naranjas la inquietaban, parecía un lobo hambriento evaluando a su presa.

Con lentitud, Dio se volvió a aproximar y colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Erina, quien jadeó ante el contacto. Esa acción, trajo de regreso un horrible recuerdo: su primer beso.

—No —ella intentó apartarse pero aquellas manos callosas la mantuvieron en su lugar.

—Esta vez, yo, Dio, te daré el beso que mereces —susurró.

Acto seguido, Erina sintió una presión familiar sobre sus labios. Pero, esta vez, era diferente. No fue un simple toque, los labios de Dio se movían sobre los de ella, a un ritmo dolorosamente lento.

Esto era demasiado, Erina colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Dio e intentó apartarlo pero era inútil, no fue capaz de moverlo ni un centímetro, él tenía la solidez de una piedra.

Después de unos segundos ambos se separaron, jadeando. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos azules de Erina pero las contuvo, definitivamente no mostraría flaqueza; además, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Nada mal. Fue una experiencia bastante agradable, ¿No es cierto, Erina? —Dio ronroneó.

La adolescente desvió la mirada, un desagradable revoltijo de emociones se acumuló en su estómago. Había ira, había tristeza y también existía un nauseabundo hilo de algo que no supo identificar pues nunca antes lo experimentado pero se trataba de algo parecido a la desesperación que uno siente cuando espera obtener una cosa especialmente ansiada. Sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, su voz simplemente había muerto.

A Dio no parecía importarle demasiado la inercia de la muchacha frente a él. En un movimiento rápido, volvió a besarla. Sus labios, ahora, se movían con desesperación.

Erina parpadeó, confundida, sin comprender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía extraño, como si no lo estuviera viviendo. Sin que se diera cuenta, sus labios empezaron a seguir el vertiginoso ritmo impuesto por Dio. Ese sentimiento desconocido y ansioso regresó, con más fuerza que antes.

De repente, sintió algo cálido contra sus labios. Debido a la sorpresa, Erina soltó un jadeo, en ese instante, algo viscoso y húmedo ingresó a su boca. Ella gimoteó, una mezcla de asco y desconcierto se apoderaron de sus sentidos pero, por alguna razón, no tenía las fuerzas para detenerlo. Mientras tanto, en su vientre bajo, una calidez extraña e indefinida empezó a formarse, quería saber qué era pero su mente era incapaz de hilar algún pensamiento coherente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Dio rompió el beso y le dedicó una mirada depredadora. Frente a eso, el cuerpo de Erina se estremeció y su piel empezó a arder implacablemente; consideró brevemente escapar pero sus piernas eran incapaces de moverse, algo desconocido la mantenía en su lugar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó con suavidad, sintiéndose repentinamente agotada.

Dio colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de la adolescente y las movió lentamente, hundiendo sus dedos en la tela del vestido.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero compensarte —él respondió alegremente, como si dijera algo obvio.

Erina sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras eran vacías, estaba segura que tenía una intención oculta. Después de todo, las acciones de Dio siempre tenían el objetivo de beneficiarlo, nunca pensaba en los demás. Aquel pensamiento fue el que le dio fuerzas para retroceder, rompiendo el asfixiante abrazo, quería alejarse de él, por alguna razón, su presencia nublaba sus sentidos, atontándola.

Tenía que recuperar su cordura pero no pudo alejarse más pues las manos de Dio se lo impidieron. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Dio sonrió, divertido por cómo sus acciones afectaban a la muchacha frente a él. Erina era hermosa, no podía culpar a Jonathan por sentirse irremediablemente atraído hacia ella. Decidido, volvió a acortar la distancia y, como lo esperaba, Erina retrocedió con cautela hasta que sintió la fría pared de la iglesia contra su espalda. Estaba acorralada.

Dio arrastró las uñas contra la mejilla de Erina, su pulgar se deslizó por su nariz y luego sobre sus labios. Entonces, la sensación inexplicable volvió a burbujear y el calor se extendió por su vientre bajo, Erina gimió incapaz de contener aquel sentimiento.

—No te contengas, quiero oírte —Dio murmuró contra su mejilla ardiente, ante aquel gesto tan íntimo, Erina se mordió los labios húmedos, sintiéndose incómoda.

Había algo embriagador en al ambiente que adormecía todos sus sentidos. Casi olvidó que estaban en una iglesia.

Las manos de Dio se posaron sobre sus caderas y estrujaron la delicada tela de la falda. Erina cerró los ojos, ese gesto la estremeció hasta los huesos. Muy lentamente, Dio deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, con cada movimiento dejaba un rastro de calor; después de unos eternos segundos, finalmente llegó hasta la altura de las rodillas.

Erina tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su respiración se volvió errática. Quería decirle que se detenga pero su voz simplemente desapareció. Soltó un chillido agudo cuando sintió que su falda era levantada junto con su enagua, revelando sus pantaletas.

—Detente —ella dijo, con la voz apagada. Toda la situación era demasiado surrealista como para ser verdadera, pero la brisa helada acariciando sus piernas desnudas se sentía demasiado real.

Dio ignoró sus palabras, en su lugar, suspiró felizmente, era obvio que estaba disfrutando la vista.

Erina apretó los puños ¿Qué pasó con todo su valor? En el pasado, no mostró ni un ápice de miedo cuando enfrentó a Dio pero ahora parecía sólo un cascarón vacío. Ese sentimiento caliente revoloteando en su vientre bajo había adormecido toda su valentía. Ni siquiera sentía vergüenza por verse tan expuesta. Tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó el sutil deslizamiento de sus pantaletas por sus muslos.

De repente, el rostro de Dio apareció frente al de ella, parecía que la miraba con un sentimiento parecido a la adoración. Entonces, algo la tocó entre sus piernas, lo que provocó que, inconscientemente, moviera sus caderas, y un sonoro gemido saliera de sus labios.

—¿Te gusta? —él preguntó, su voz destilaba confianza.

Erina se cubrió la boca con las manos, cuando sintió los dedos de Dio acariciar suavemente la carne entre sus piernas. Un calor repentino y descontrolado inundó su cuerpo. Una ligera preocupación pinchó su mente ¿Qué sucedería si el sacerdote los atrapaba? Ambos estaban haciendo algo terrible, seguramente sería desterrada del lugar y nunca más podría ver a Jonathan.

Gemidos amortiguados llenaron el ambiente de la iglesia.

—Di mi nombre —Dio susurró mientras introducía un dedo en ella.

Con eso, la mente de Erina se adormeció por completo y su vista se nubló, mirando sin comprender al adolescente frente a ella.

—Dilo —él repitió, esta vez ligeramente molesto, clavó su mano libre en un costado de la chica para evitar que cayera.

Algo se estaba formando en el vientre bajo de Erina, algo que explotaría en cualquier momento. Ella temía y anhelaba ese momento. Por ello, las palabras de Dio era irrelevantes y no tenían ningún sentido.

Dio gruñó mientras introducía otro dedo, su rostro reflejaba concentración absoluta.

Unos segundos después, algo explotó dentro de Erina, la onda expansiva recorrió deliciosamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo mientras ante sus ojos brillaban estrellas blancas. Sin querer, el nombre de Dio salió de sus labios en un chillido agudo.

—¿Te gustó mi disculpa? —Dio cuestionó mientras acomodaba las ropas de la muchacha. A pesar de que le agradaba el riesgo, no deseaba ser atrapado, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Erina no respondió, una horrible ansiedad retorcía su estómago, haciéndola sentir la peor persona del mundo. Lo que habían hecho no tenía nombre. Ella no lo detuvo, simplemente lo permitió, como una muñeca. Podía escuchar los pasos de Dio perderse en la lejanía pero no le importaba. Simplemente se quedó allí, en completo silencio.

* * *

**Notas finales: Lo siento.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
